Buyers and Cellars/A Guild of Our Own
A Guild of Our Own is the third and final caper Guildmaster Darren Lightfinger will assign a player who has completed the Buyers and Cellars quest and the previous two capers, From Tiny Acorns and Lost Her Marbles. Details (boosts do not work) (boosts do not work) (boosts do not work) |items = *Any blackjack EXCEPT a rubber blackjack *Lockpick (or hair clip) *Irit potion (unf) (or a clean irit and a vial of water) *Chopped onion (or bowl, onion) Recommended: *Ardougne teleport runes, tablet (recommended) or lodestone. }} Walkthrough *Talk to Darren Lightfinger to start the caper. Talk to Chief Thief Robin to get information about the caper, particularly the vial of stench. *While you're in the Thieving Guild help yourself to the willow blackjack and lockpick, if you don't have them already. Dodgy Derek sells them in the western-most building. Look for the general store symbol to find him. *Use an onion on a bowl with a knife in your inventory to make chopped onion (toolbelt works). Use clean irit on a vial of water to obtain an irit potion (unf). Use the irit potion (unf) on the chopped onion (being careful not to accidentally eat the onion) to make a vial of stench. Bring the vial of stench to Chief Thief Robin who will cast a spell on it to activate it, making it a vial of stench (a). Guild Registry *Find your way to east Ardougne. The Guild Registry is located in the south eastern section of the town. Enter the guild. Talk to the Registrar. *Pickpocket the Registrar to obtain a Cuckoo clock key to the cuckoo clock. Vault key The next bit you have to do quickly! Read it before you proceed. *Click on the ornate cuckoo clock to wind it and run back into the main room with the guard. You must stand next to the counter, not by the doorway to the cuckoo clock room. *As soon as the Registrar is in the cuckoo clock room, lure the guard, knock him out, and then steal from the Guard to obtain the vault key. *Run as quickly as you can, behind the desk in the main room and pull the lever on the wall to open the trap door. Quickly climb down the trapdoor to enter the vault room. *If the Registrar returns to the main room before you enter the basement you will have to repeat the entire process. It may take a few tries to succeed. Vault room *When you succeed in getting down the trapdoor, the Registrar will ask Bernard what happened and then lock you in the vault to "stew for a while". *Pick the lock on the gates to enter the area with a large chest. (This may take many attempts, even with a lockpick.) (If it's not working, try using the lockpick on the door) *Check the Registry Strongbox to look for traps (otherwise you get hit for up to 2500 life points!). *Open the chest to obtain the bonds. *Inspect the shortest box outside the vault area (under a vent in the wall) and exit. *Bank the vial of stench (a), as the Guild Registry cannot be re-entered with it. *Re-enter the Guild Registry and speak to the Registrar to complete the Thieving Guild registration. *Return to Lumbridge and speak with Darren Lightfinger to complete the miniquest. Congratulations, caper complete! Rewards * * *Ability to mix a Vial of stench **If players take the vial of stench (a) from the quest back to Chief Thief Robin, he re-enchants it so players can sell stolen goods to shopkeepers as long as they have the potion in their inventory *Full access to the Thieves' Guild including a bank * Trivia * If you talk to the guard before winding the cuckoo clock, he will say that the stench is vile. This is a play on vile being a homophone of vial, which in turn references the vial of stench. * Completing this caper is a requirement for the Completionist Cape, as a piece of music cannot be unlocked without it. Category:Capers Category:Thieves' Guild Category:Wikia Game Guides quests